Topaz Wakiya
Pajackok Dakota Wakiya, commonly referred to as Topaz Wakiya and later Topaz Wakiya-Blackburn, they/them is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. They are the child of the Thunderbird from Native American Mythology. They are in their Legacy Year of Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently do not room with anyone. In the destiny conflict, Topaz aligns with the Royals, as they are fine with their destiny, but also do not care about the Royal-Rebel debate. Originally thinking they were an only child, Topaz later came to know that they had an older twin brother named Garnet Blackburn, and their biological mother was the Phoenix. Character Personality * Acts very mature for their age; acting like they are twenty when they are really just sixteen mortal years. ** Despite that, they are very sensitive when it involves their family; though ironically, has never asked their dad about their mother... * Hopes to one day actually learn who her mother is; was told that her parents divorced when she was a baby but wasn't told that she had an older twin brother. ** Completely unaware that they are a carbon copy of their mother, the Phoenix, in her human form * Inherited their father's weather powers, but mainly their lightning powers ⚡ Physical Appearance Topaz has a very androgynous appearance. They stand about 5"5' with copper skin and large light tan wings on their back. They have short, shoulder-length pale, blonde-white hair with bright golden-brown eyes. When in their Thunderbird form, they have dark, reddish-brown feathers with black ombre feather tips and again bright golden-brown eyes. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities As the child of the Thunderbird, Topaz inherited the weather powers of the mythical bird. Out of all the powers, Topaz mainly uses the lightning powers, finding them more practical for them. In addition, Topaz is able to transform into a thunderbird themself. Powers * Weather manipulation: From their father, Topaz inherited the Thunderbird's powers over the weather, but mainly uses its lightning powers. ** Electricity manipulation: Topaz can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. She is able to use this power in Thunderbird form as well. *** Electricity generation: They is able to generate electricity out of nothing. *** Electrokinetic constructs: They can create constructs out of electricity. However, usually, only those that can control lightning can hold them without being shocked. *** Electricity projection: Topaz is able to project lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. *** Electricity Immunity: Topaz is immune to electricity. *** Electricity absorption and redirection: They can also absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. *** Shocking: Topaz can shock anyone who touches them. *** Electric conductivity: Topaz's body is naturally electrically conductive. They can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. *** Electrical telekinesis: The form of their powers they are always using daily. It works similar to telekinesis, but the items are never destroyed with their lightning. * Shapeshifting: Topaz is capable of transforming from their human form to Thunderbird form, which they turn into a dark blue-to-green Thunderbird. ** Thunderbird physiology: As the child of the Thunderbird, Topaz is able to use the abilities of a Thunderbird. *** Flight: Topaz is capable of flight and will sometimes stay out as long as they can in their Thunderbird form. *** Claw retraction *** Enhanced Senses **** Enhanced strength *** Enhanced balance and endurance *** Enhanced vision *** Enhanced lung capacity: Topaz possesses a greater lung capacity than their human form. *** Atmospheric adaptation: Topaz can instantaneously adjust to any given atmospheric environment. * Flight: With her wings, Topaz can achieve flight in her human form. * Immortality/Self-Resurrection: From their mother, Topaz inherited Phoenix's power to resurrect oneself upon death. Topaz was largely unaware of this power while growing up and only learned about it once they meet their mother and twin brother. Topaz personally finds the power cool, but also scary. Since they'll outlive many of their friends (unless they immortal themselves) and it slightly scares them. * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced speed, agility, and strength Skillset * Electrokinetic combat: Topaz is skilled infusing her lightning with hand-to-hand combat. * Multilingual: Topaz is able to speak ancient Native American and also English. ** Understanding avians: As the daughter of the Thunderbird, a winged creature, bird, Topaz is able to understand birds. Myth - The Thunderbird How Does the Myth Go? How Does Topaze Fit Into It? Viewpoint on Destiny Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Alchemy 2nd Period: Mythology 3rd Period: Mythos Magic 4th Period: Muse-ic 5th Period: Ancient Arts 6th Period: FEL Quotes Alternative Universes Superhero AU: Justice Academy Trivia * Their full name is Pajackok Dakota Wakiya. ** Pajacok is a Native American Algonquin name meaning "thunder." ** Dakota is a Native American name meaning "To be considered a friend, ally". ** Wakiya's name translates to "Thunderbird" in Lakota, with wakhą, meaning "sacred" and kįyą, meaning "winged." * Topaz was born male, but later came out as nonbinary when they were about eleven to twelve. Notes * [https://br.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-myth-topaz-wakiya/ Topaz's Pinterest] * The Thunderbird is said to be from at least three different Native American tribes, to avoid conflict on either tribe, "Native American" is chosen as it can mean any Tribe. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Royals Category:No Roommate Category:Native American Mythology